Je lui dirai
by Keisuke-my-lover
Summary: Karura tomba à genoux dans le sable et entoura la fillette de ses bras. Oui. Les mélanges faisaient des enfants magnifiques.


**Songfic intégrée au texte : Je lui dirai, Céline Dion.**

* * *

\- Maman ?

Une bourrasque plus forte que les autres vint soulever la surface de quelques dunes. Elle inspira l'air chaud avec plaisir. Un toussotement la fit baisser les yeux et un léger rire franchit ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se baissait pour déblayer l'enfant à demi ensevelie par les grains dorés scintillant à la lumière du soleil. Elle l'attrapa sous les aisselles et la remit debout. La petite toussa à nouveau et grimaça. Le sable, elle n'aimait pas ça.

\- J'aime pas le sable.

\- Tu dis ça mais un jour tu adoreras !

\- Non.

C'était une réponse catégorique. La jeune femme rigola à nouveau. Cette petite frimousse au regard si assuré, au ton -impartial…

\- Tu es vraiment le portrait craché de ton papa ! Sourit-elle.

L'enfant leva ses grands yeux verts vers elle.

\- C'est vrai ?

Elle hocha la tête. L'ensemble sembla réfléchir quelques minutes, puis planta à nouveau ses deux émeraudes sur sa mère.

\- Alors le bébé c'est à toi qu'il ressemblera !

Karura parut d'abord surprise, cependant ses traits reprirent rapidement la sérénité qui les peignait d'ordinaire tandis qu'elle caressait avec précaution son ventre rebondi. A côté d'elle, la petite shoota dans une dune. Le sable s'éparpilla dans les airs pour retomber tout autour d'elle. Elle grimaça à nouveau. Vraiment, elle détestait le sable. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers sa mère, en quête d'un peu de soutien, mais cette dernière ne la regardait plus, trop absorbée qu'elle était par le ventre rond qui ne cessait de grossir depuis des mois.

\- Maman ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu vas lui dire quoi au bébé quand il sera né ?

La kunoichi délaissa son futur enfant du regard pour planter ses yeux clairs sur sa petite fille. Une mini version d'elle-même, lui répétait si souvent son frère. Pourtant, quand elle la regardait, ce n'était pas elle qu'elle voyait, mais l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse. C'était ses expressions qui teintaient la voix et les traits de cette petite perle rayonnant entre les dunes. Est-ce qu'en grandissant, cette petite puce ressemblerait davantage à sa maman ? Karura aimait l'imaginer. Elle imaginait l'avenir de sa fille, comme toute mère. Elle la voulait forte, mais douce. Généreuse et tendre. Sincère et bienveillante. Elle voulait qu'elle tombe amoureuse et vive ses premiers émois, qu'elle se confie à elle, qu'ensemble elles aient ces petits secrets qui éveilleront les doutes et l'esprit protecteur de Rasa. Elle calmerait la jalousie de son mari, tandis que sa fille s'enfuirait à travers les dunes claires et scintillantes sous la clarté de la lune, le cœur battant à l'idée de retrouver le shinobi du sable qui aurait su voler son cœur. Elle lui souhaitait une vie heureuse, loin des atrocités des guerres, des dangers de la vie de Kunoichi. Et se prit à penser que cet amoureux ne devrait pas être un shinobi.

\- Maman !

Elle sortit de ses pensées et s'accroupit à sa hauteur, posant une main sur la petite tête blonde, comme pour lui signifier qu'elle avait toute son attention.

\- Le bébé ! Tu vas lui dire quoi ?

Karura leva les yeux au ciel et posa un index sur son menton, pour montrer qu'elle réfléchissait.

\- Moi je lui dirai que le sable, faut s'en méfier ! Reprit la petite fille.

\- Temi ! Râla la jeune mère. Le sable n'est pas une chose dont tu dois te méfier ! Au contraire, tu dois l'apprécier. Parce qu'il est partout.

\- Si on vivait pas dans le désert, y'aurait pas de sable !

\- Détrompe-toi. Où que tu sois, il y aura toujours un grain de sable. Dans les abysses de l'océan, dans les profondeurs de la forêt, dans le plus sombre des greniers, dans les…

\- Quand je serais grande j'irai en mission dans des endroits où y'a pas de sable ! Je trouverai, tu verras !

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Enfin de compte, cette enfant grandirait avec le caractère impulsif et intransigeant de son père, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

\- Maman !

\- Oui ?

\- T'as toujours pas répondu à ma question !

Elle retint un soupir. Et pour couronner le tout, elle était aussi butée que lui.

\- Je lui dirai…

Une nouvelle brise se leva, soulevant le sable à son passage. D'un geste, Karura le fit tournoyer autour d'elle et de l'enfant. Devant ses yeux émerveillés, Temari put voir une colonne de sable dur les entourer, et les protéger ainsi de la tempête qui commençait à se lever.

\- Je lui dirai qu'il est de ce pays.

Un grondement sourd accompagna sa voix calme. Peu rassurée, la petite se rapprocha de sa mère. Elle n'avait pas peur de l'orage, d'habitude. Mais d'habitude, elle n'était pas dehors, lorsqu'il y en avait. Elle aimait les regarder depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Les éclairs qui déchiraient les gros nuages noirs et le bruit du tonnerre au loin l'aidaient à s'endormir. Elle détestait le sable, mais adorait le sifflement du vent qui s'infiltrait sous la toiture.

\- Je lui dirai que les mélanges font de beaux enfants.

Karura tomba à genoux dans le sable et entoura la fillette de ses bras. Oui. Les mélanges faisaient des enfants magnifiques.

\- Je lui dirai qu'il est fort et bien vivant.

Comme son père, et comme son oncle. Comme sa sœur.

\- Je lui dirai qu'il est né de l'amour, que nous l'attendions passionnément.

Et avec tant d'impatience. Elle avait hâte. Hâte de serrer dans ses bras ce petit être innocent et qui, avant de devenir si fort, dépendra entièrement d'elle. Hâte de voir cette petite bouille. A qui ressemblerait-il ? Rasa ? Ou bien elle ? Aurait-il les mêmes yeux que sa sœur ? Elle avait tellement hâte de le voir. D'entendre ses premiers pleurs. Et tellement, tellement de choses à lui dire. Que chaque nuit s'efface au nouveau jour. Qu'il sera grand mais qu'il a bien le temps. Oh oui, il a bien le temps. Elle sera présente, à ses côtés. A chaque nouvelle étape de sa vie. Elle marchera à proximité. Elle le relèvera lorsqu'il tombera.

\- Et que la vie l'appelle, que le monde l'attend, que la terre est si belle et le ciel si grand.

Et l'immensité qui les surplombait à cet instant s'intensifia d'obscurité. Le sol trembla sous un nouveau grondement. De ses petites mains, Temari serra la tunique de sa mère.

\- Qu'il est beau, que je l'aime, qu'il est ma vie, ma joie.

Qu'il est un parmi des millions d'humains, mais bien unique pour elle. Chaque personne qui lui était proche était unique à ses yeux. Et irremplaçable. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle regorgeait d'autant d'amour à donner. Elle ne l'avait compris qu'à la naissance de cette enfant qu'elle serrait contre son cœur. Et elle le sentait au plus profond de ses entrailles, à mesure que celui qu'elle portait grandissait en elle.

\- Je lui dirai, qu'ici bas tout s'apprend, le bien, le mal, et même le bonheur.

Avec douceur, elle détacha la petite de son cœur et encadra son visage de poupon de ses deux mains. Elle la fixa avec tendresse.

\- Qu'il ne perde jamais ses yeux d'enfant, devant trop de malheur et de laideur.

Elle ne devait pas se leurrer. Temari, et même l'enfant qu'elle portait. Ce petit être qui n'était même pas encore né. Tous deux seraient un jour ou l'autre confrontés à la réalité du monde shinobi. Peu importe à quel point elle souhaitait les protéger, les tenir éloignés. Rien n'y ferait. Alors ces enfants qui perdraient bien trop tôt leur innocence, elle voulait qu'ils regardent le monde avec leurs cœurs. Et non avec les raisons des adultes.

\- Je lui dirai d'être sage et prudent.

D'aller frôler les glaces et les feux. Qu'il n'ait peur de rien. Qu'il fasse ses propres expériences. Ce n'est pas grave de se tromper. C'est de ses erreurs, qu'on apprend.

\- Qu'il goûte à tout, mais sans jamais dépendre.

Trop peut être pire que trop peu. Karura n'avait jamais vécu dans une famille vraiment aisée, comme il en existait peu à Suna. Le village, caché au milieu du désert, n'offrait pas à ses habitants la vie luxuriante que pouvaient avoir les autres villages. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'offrir de magnifiques jardins, ou des repars divers et variés en quantité abondantes. Les enfants n'avaient pas de beaux vêtements colorés ou de jouets trop extravagants. Les femmes étaient élégantes, sans fioritures. La vie à Suna n'était pas simple, mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait rêvé d'une herbe plus verte ailleurs.

\- Je lui dirai des chansons, des poèmes. Qu'il n'y a pas d'amour sans histoire.

Temari fronça ses fins sourcils blonds. Karura plongea ses mains dans le sable et les tendit à sa fille.

\- Que le bonheur est un grain que l'on sème. Qu'amour et santé ne s'achètent pas. Et qu'on est riche que de ça.

Qu'ils trouvent l'amour, et qu'ils se portent bien. C'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait à ses enfants. La chair de sa chair. Le sang de son sang. Le fruit de son amour avec l'homme qui l'avait changée. Aimée. Elle se pinça les lèvres avant de reprendre, relâchant le sable qui glissa lascivement entre ses doigts.

\- Je lui dirai qu'un jour une autre femme viendra l'aimer et qu'il l'aimera. Que j'en mourrais, de bonheur et de larmes, mais que nous serons là pas après pas.

A nouveau Temari fronça les sourcils. Son petit frère, parce que Yashamaru avait dit que ce serait un garçon sans vraiment lui expliquer comment il le savait – et elle avait boudé un bon moment en l'apprenant – n'était même pas encore né qu'une femme allait l'emmener ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Et elle n'en n'avait pas envie. Ce serait son petit frère, à elle. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de le partager !

\- Oy, t'es toujours avec moi ?

Temari sursauta. Elle tourna lentement la tête, émergeant de ce rêve étrange, comme une vision si réaliste qu'elle en était encore toute retournée. Le bruit d'une chaise attira son attention tandis qu'un poids s'affaissa sur son lit. Une main chaude se posa contre son front, terminant de la ramener totalement sur terre.

\- Ca te réussit pas d'être grosse.

\- Je ne suis pas grosse, je suis enceinte ! Et c'est de ta faute !

\- Pardon ?!

Elle se débarrassa de la main encombrante toujours posée sur son front. Elle n'avait l'habitude de ce genre de proximité.

\- Si tu ne m'avais pas laissée boire comme un trou à mon mariage, j'en serais pas là !

\- Quand j'y pense… Violer ton mari sur le bureau de l'Hokage … J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies fait un truc aussi insensé… N'empêche, je garde la recette secrète de Chiyo pour ton divorce héhé…

Le marionnettiste se prit un oreiller en pleine poire. Et croyez-le ou non, un oreiller lancé avec force et à moins d'un mètre de sa cible, ça fait vachement mal. Temari souffla pour calmer ses nerfs. L'évocation de cet épisode passablement désastreux de sa vie la mettait toujours dans un état d'embarras extrême. Déjà, parce qu'elle était complètement ivre. Qu'en plus, ils s'étaient fait prendre, et pas par n'importe qui s'il vous plaît. Non, il avait fallu que ses frères, l'Hokage, les meilleurs amis de son mari et leurs compagnons respectifs assistent à ça. Et, prévoyant que Temari ne se souviendrait probablement de rien le lendemain, Sai avait cru bon d'immortaliser la scène à coup de crayon. Celui-là… Il avait de la chance d'être en mission longue durée. Si elle le chopait, Ino devrait trouver une excuse potable pour expliquer à son futur enfant pourquoi ce dernier n'avait pas de père ! Oooooh oui.

\- Bon, il sort quand, en fait ?

Temari reporta son attention sur son ventre tendu, que Kankuro taquinait de son index. Elle soupira.

\- J'en sais rien, j'ai perdu les eaux y'a huit heures, il a pas l'air pressé le saligaud ! Rugit-elle.

\- Si tu l'engueules avant même qu'il sorte, t'étonnes pas qu'il reste là-dedans. Intervint Shikamaru en pénétrant dans la pièce, suivi par Gaara.

Kankuro esquissa un sourire.

\- Plus de doute, tu dois bien être son père.

\- Parce qu'il y avait un doute ? S'enquit le Kazekage en s'installant sur la chaise délaissée un peu plus tôt par son frère.

\- Ben avec tout ce qu'elle s'est enfilée à leur mariage, un verre ou un mec de plus tu sais…

Cette fois, Temari saisit le premier objet à portée de main et le lança avec force en direction de Kankuro qui se baissa derechef pour esquiver le projectile. Le bouquet de lotus fraîchement amené par Ino et son vase rencontrèrent avec fracas le bouclier de Gaara. Fleurs, brisures et sable retombèrent au sol, accompagnés d'un soupir du Nara. Temari fixa le désordre à leurs pieds.

\- Galère. J'vais chercher un balai.

\- Attend…

Trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur la jeune femme dont le regard ne semblait pas vouloir se détacher du sol.

« _Où que tu sois, il y aura toujours un grain de sable._ »

Un sourire nostalgique apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est vrai… Murmura-t-elle.

\- On l'a encore perdue. Constata Kankuro.

\- Temari.

La voix grave et si particulière ramena la kunoichi à la réalité. Elle releva les yeux et les posa sur son frère. Imperceptiblement, elle plissa les yeux.

\- Que feras-tu quand l'enfant sera né ?

\- Oy, Gaara, c'est quoi cette question ? S'étonna Kankuro.

D'abord surprise, Temari parut rapidement réfléchir à la question. Ce qu'elle allait faire ? Eh bien, déjà l'incendier pour avoir mis autant de temps à montrer le bout de son nez. Puis le couvrir d'amour. Et aussi…

\- Je lui dirai…


End file.
